Pride Landers and Tree of Life Inhabitants
by Toothless34
Summary: They all go somewhere where they don't recognize.
1. Everyone gets teleport to somewhere

Kion was playing with the the cubs when all of a sudden they all went...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rani and her team was in the Tree of Life when all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kion's team was patrolling when all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiara and their family was in Pride Rock when all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vitani and her Guard was on patrol when all of a sudden...

POOF!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kion looked around and saw that everyone he knew wasn't able to go anywhere because they were in cages and he felt something around his neck. Kida asked, "Where are we and who are they (Pride Landers)?" Kion said, "That's my family from the Pride Lands."

Kion turned around and saw whatever was around his neck was attached to a wall. Shade came out of the shadows and surprised them all.


	2. Shade goes after Kion

Shade said, "Hello there." Kion growled and asked, "Who are you?" Shade said, "My name is Shade and I am going to do whatever it takes to learn more about you and your Roar. I may not know whose cubs are whose but I do know that no matter which cub is yours, you won't any harm come to them." Kion growled and said, "You won't get anything from me."

Shade said, "We'll see about that. I'll be right back. I also know that none of you is going anywhere because the cage and and that chain is made of steel and if you you try to get out of that chain, i'll put a muzzle on you or worse. Oh, in case you are wondering what a muzzle is. It is something that goes on your mouth to prevent you from biting."

The cubs all huddled together in a corner while Shade walked away into the shadows. Kiara looked at Kion and asked, "What are you going to do?" Kion said, "First, i'm going to try and get free from this chain." Kion went to the wall where the chain was at and started removing the bricks to free the chain. Once the chain was free from the wall, Kion managed to get the chain off from around his neck. Kion went over to the cages to try and free everyone but Shade came back before Kion could even open the first cage.

Rani said, "Kion, look out!" But, it was too late and Shade used magic to get the chain around Kion's neck and it pulled him away from the cage and back toward the wall and caused Kion to knocked to the ground. Shade said, "Nice try, Kion. None of you are going anywhere." Kion stood up and shook his head. Koda asked, "Are you okay, dad?" Kion said, "I'm fine." Shade said, "He'll be fine but now I know who one of his cubs are."


	3. Pride Landers and Tree of Life animals

Kion growled at Shade and said, "Don't you dare mess with those cubs." Shade said, "You can't stop me from doing anything because if you or Vitani use the Roar, it will cause this place to collapse on all of us." Shade looked directly at Kion and said, "I told you not to try to escape. I had to apply something before I brought this out." Shade brought out some sleep gas and blew it toward all of them. They all fell asleep.

Shade walked over to Kion and put a muzzle on Kion and reinforced the chain. Shade moved her hand along Kion's back. Shade said, "This is way too easy. I need to find a way to get Kion to move around without him being chained up." Shade unlocked the wheels on the cage and she moved the cages back a little. Shade then went to Kion and undid the chain from the wall and added another chain around Kion's back because the chains made him lighter.

Shade added 3 walls and dragged Kion inside and then she exited from beside the 3 walls. Shade then added a 4th wall. Shade then removed magically removed the chains and made it so as only one wall can be see through from the outside to the inside.


	4. Kion is trapped

Shade woke only Kion up and then not to long afterwards she woke up the others but in addition to Kion not being able to escape, it was sound proof. Kion sat up a little sore but was fine. Kion looked around and found out that he was trapped. Kion noticed an opening at the top and tried jumping but it was too high to jump.

Kiara asked, "Where's Kion?" Rani said, "I don't know. But those walls weren't there before." The cubs were spooked and were in the corner. Shade said, "Don't worry, I am mainly after the information on Kion because he is the first in a long time to truly master the Roar. Besides, I only brought the rest of you here as leverage and Kion is behind those walls and he won't be able to hear you and you can't hear him."

Kion started looking around for a way to get out but still couldn't find a way to get out. Shade opened up the cage with the cubs and grabbed Koda and Kida and put them in a smaller cage and then locked the other three back in the cage. Rani growled because those were her cubs and asked, "What are you doing with Koda and Kida?"

Shade said, "I'm gonna use them to get answers from Kion and then i'm gonna use them as pets." Rani said, "Kion won't let you get away with that." Shade asked, "Are you sure about that?"


	5. Kion and the cubs

Shade took the cubs over to where the see through wall from the outside-in. Kida asked, "How come dad can't see us?" Shade said, "Oh, so I grabbed two of his cubs. Well, young one, he can't see us because this wall can only be seen from the outside-in. Before we go in..." When Kion got closer to the wall, Shade made a chain appear around Kion that made him stop in his tracks.

Kion asked, "What's going on?" The see through wall raised up and Shade walked in while hiding the cubs and the wall came back down. Shade said, "Hello, Kion. Sorry but I couldn't have you escaping." Shade removed the chain and Kion got ready to pounce until Shade said, "I wouldn't if I were you." Kion said, "Why not?"

Shade said, "Because of this..." Shade brought out the cubs to show Kion and Kion stood straight up and asked, "What are you doing with them?" Shade said, "I'm going to use them to get answers and if you don't give me answers, they will go home with me and I will keep them as pets."

Kion got down low and growled at Shade. Kion jumped up and knocked the cage out from her hands and the cubs and Shade to the ground. Kion ran over to the cubs and asked, "Are you two okay?" Kida and Koda were still in the cage but they stood up in the cage and shook and Koda said, "We're fine."

Kion said, "I'm glad about that." Kion quickly got them out of the cage and the cubs hid behind Kion. Shade stood up and noticed that the cubs was out of the cage and behind their dad. Shade looked at them and Kion growled at her.


	6. The End

Kion stayed in front of the cubs and blocked Shade from reaching the cubs. Shade attached a chain to Kion and the ground. The cubs went underneath Kion so as Shade can't sneak up behind Kion and grab them. Kion said, "You're not getting to these cubs."

Shade's sister, Madison, noticed Kion behind a wall and so, Madison lifted up the wall and went inside but didn't close the wall behind her. Madison asked, "Shade, what are you doing to Kion?" Shade said, "That is none of your business." Madison said, "I told you before, the Roar isn't something that you can simply ask about and get answers."

Shade said, "There is no way that you can stop me." Madison said, "I am older and more powerful than you are. Now get out of here right now." Shade ran off and Madison removed the chain from Kion and then she noticed the cubs and said, "I am so sorry about my sister, sometimes I think she was adopted or something."

The cubs were still nervous so they stayed under Kion and Kion asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" Madison said, "You have nothing to fear from me, I just freed from my sister." Madison healed everything that the chain has caused and removed the walls and spotted the others in cages. Madison went over to the cages and teleport them all home.


End file.
